A web page or webpage is a document or resource of information that is suitable for the World Wide Web and can be accessed through a web browser and displayed on a monitor or mobile device. This information is usually in Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) or eXtensible Markup Language (XML) format, and may provide navigation to other web pages via hypertext links. Web pages may be retrieved from a local computer or from a remote web server. The web server may publish pages on the World Wide Web. Web pages are requested and served from web servers using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP).
The content of web pages may be rendered in a web browser statically, dynamically, or as a combination of both static and dynamic. Technologies that are used to render content in a static manner include the aforementioned HTML and XML. Scripting languages such as Java Script, and Visual Basic Script (VB Script) may be used in the rendering of dynamic content. Technologies such as Asynchronous JavaScript and XML (AJAX) may be used in rendering portions of an otherwise static web page dynamically.
Web pages are used in the marketing of goods and services. One example way in which web pages are used in the marketing on goods and services is with respect to the sale of books. Web sites such as AMAZON.COM™, BOOKS.GOOGLE.COM™, BARNESANDNOBEL.COM™, and other retailers sell books using prior art web pages and one or more of the aforementioned technologies. For example, many of these sites display books for sale as a photographic image (e.g., a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) file, or a Tagged Image File Format (TIFF) file) of each book cover embedded into a web page. The web page may also include other information related to the book such as price information, author, or the number of pages of the book. These displayed books may be sorted lexigraphically, with all results displayed in a series of web pages.